Harry's fear of water
by Splitmysoul
Summary: Harry is scared of water, no one knows. He can't swim. What happens when he is thrown into the middle of the lake and only Draco Malfroy notices his fear? Drarry implied. Oneshot COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - not my own.**

 **Right so this I hop will be alright, please review to tell me what you think. Should I do another chapter?**

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, the sun shone down upon the grounds basking the students in a golden light. Many of the students were gathered in groups of two or three, casually strolling around the grounds. It was a peaceful day at Hogwarts, an occurrence that did not happen really. Of course it was going to be broken.

A bunch of students lined the shore to the lake, many either paddling around the edge of swimming confidently in the deeper waters. This was where Harry James Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, eighth year students, could be found. If one looked closer they would see Ron bobbing about, diving down into the depths of the lake from time to time. Hermione was waist height kicking around lazily, she was both edging Ron on and talking to Harry who sat fully clothed on the bank of the lake.

This was how they would have stayed if not for a cocky bunch of Slytherin's. The group was led by a Blaise Zabini, and contained Crabbe, Nott, Parkinson and Malfroy. While Zabini led the group confidently, Malfroy hung at the back; dragged by Parkinson and Nott. After the war Harry, to the bemusement of his peers, had made up with the blonde. This was the reason Malfroy hung back. Blaise had had one intention since setting foot out the common room: to provoke as many people as possible. It had started a good day, a few first years, some fifth years, a gang of giggling Hufflepuff girls, it had been alright. Then Crabbe had spotted Potter.

As soon as Zabini laid eyes on him he was already striding off towards the lake. Draco had tried to stop the impending fight by dragging the olive boy back. That had caught his attention.

"Awww does Draco have a crush?" was his first words. They were meant as a joke and Draco knew it. After all he didn't fancy potter. Not one bit. He was a boy goddammit! And he had said as much to Blaise. Draco had tried he really had, to stop them marching down to the little trio.

"Fine if you want to antagonize Potter you can but I will see you later." He had then turned and stalked away. He had stalked away perhaps three meters before he was stopped by a very large Crabbe obstructing his path. That was why he was being dragged along now. Simply because they thought it funny.

Finally they were nearing their destination, potter. "Hey scar head!" Parkinson. Harry turned at this looking thoroughly confused. His eyes took in the confident little group, the struggling Draco. When had it become Draco anyway?

"Yes?" harry replied. In all honesty he was curios to what they were going to do, they had been tormenting all day. Nothing would work on him he was sure, facing Voldemort, whether in his mind or face to face, on almost a weekly base last year had done him some good at least. Draco was struggling now, he looked like he really didn't want to be here.

"I'm not a part of it Potter." Draco. That explained why he was trying to get free, they had literally dragged him across Hogwarts.

"Why you not swimming Potter? Too scared?" Nott. His face was triumphant, probably glad he had found something to say. Little did he know that he was dead on. Harry was scared. He didn't know how to swim and frankly after what he had experienced with water before he was good with avoiding it.

Harry's mind flashed back to the cave, Dumbledore leaning heavily begging harry to kill him. Harry pulled out of that train of thought, it sometimes haunted his sleep he did not need it to haunt his days too. He pulled out his mask, not even Ron and Hermione knew of his fear.

"No, not at all just admiring the day from here is all." His voice was flat, he practically radiated indifference. He just hoped no one noticed what was really going on, that would be worse.

Draco had stopped struggling, he was now looking at Harry with a confused expression. Surely it was because of him being so calm with Slytherin's not that he had noticed Harry's change from Happy to flat. Harry hoped.

"You wouldn't mind taking a dip then." Parkinson.

"If I wanted to, no I wouldn't, but alas I'm fully dressed." Harry.

"Not a problem for us." Goyle. Zabini had whipped out a wand and Harry felt himself rise. It became clear what they were planning – bar Draco, when he started drifting towards the lake. Zabini was smiling, he didn't know but he had to stop. Harry had started to panic.

"Put me down Zabini." Harry. Blaise made no sign he had heard him though just continued with his spell work and drifted him a little further out. "I said put me back Blaise." Panic was seeping into his voice now but they were all too amused to notice. Even Ron and Hermione were chuckling, they didn't know of Harry's fear. Only Draco seemed to notice, his face slipping into a frown. By now he was a good way over the lake, there was no way to tell how deep it was now, Harry was sure he couldn't touch the floor though. He couldn't swim, fear of water, it was just not his day. The logical thing was to call out his fear and prevent the whole thing but Harry's panic-ridden brain wasn't thinking strait.

"Please!" Harry. That one word was enough to panic Draco, Harry never begged. Not even in the war. There was something wrong. He had to stop it because frankly it looked like Harry was panicking.

"That's enough." Draco's voice was steely, you would have been insane to argue. "Bring him back, put him down." It was an order. They should have followed.

"Put him down, okay." Blaise. What happened next was astounding. Zabini flicked his wand and Harry started to fall, no one seemed to notice the look of panic on his face. As Harry hit the water Draco's heart stopped, he was quite deep now.

The next few seconds were horrendous, Harry splashed trying to get his head above water. Surely he was kidding right? It was the cry for help that got him, a simple help and Draco was off. The Ice Prince of Slytherin Draco Malfroy, obsessed with being clean perfect and pristine dived into the lake. Fully clothed.

Draco could swim, it was very rare that a pure-blooded heir couldn't. Draco was across the lake faster than anyone else could have been, yes he was out of practice but the pre panic pulsing through his veins had set of an adrenalin rush. He had to reach Harry.

He dove, he could just see Harry, maybe five meters down? He had been under for maybe thirty seconds now? Definitely thirty by the time Draco had looped an arm round his waist. The blonde hugged the brunette tight to his body as he kicked upwards, surfacing a few seconds later. Harry's eyes were closed but at least he had access to air now. They began their journey to shore.

It wasn't a very long one but Draco hadn't stopped panicking yet, what if he didn't wake up? Harry the-boy-who-lived dyeing on him? Looking at the boy he saw the way the wet locks clung to his face, his soft pink lips and decided that frankly he was too good-looking to die. Those big emerald eyes needed to be open again. Since when was Harry good-looking? Never mind nearly at the shore.

Harry was a dead weight trying to get onto shore and so Draco simply slumped him over. People rushed to help, Granger, the Weasel, hell even Zabini but Draco swatted their hands away claiming Harry his charge.

Parkinson was missing, hopefully to get Madam Pomfrey but she would be here in time, he needed to act now to save the boy below him. But what to do? He was pure-blooded he should know this stuff, drilled into him by his father from an early age. Just what first?

 _Pulse._ He pushed his fingers against the brunette's neck, searching. Where was it?! Maybe it was gone. No, there! It was barely noticeable now probably fading right now. Okay next stage, what is it? There were too many people, too much pressure, too much panic. Granger was sobbing to the Weasel, his friends looked ashamed. Crabbe refused to look his way at all. Still no sight of Pomfrey. He needed to block them out to focus, he needed to remember. So that's what he did, he blocked them out.

 _Breathing._ He needed to check if potter was breathing. Moving his hand from his neck he pressed it against his nose, hoping to feel the telltale puff of air there. None. He wasn't breathing, but he was still alive. He needed to open Harry's airways. Quick. Draco clasped Harry's nose shut with his right hand, he ignored the Grangers shouts of "no! He needs to breath!" she obviously didn't know how to save her friend. Draco brought his lips down any sealed them over Harry's, this seemed to bring Granger back to reality. She finally understood. She was the only one though, as most the eighth years looked on in shock at the supposed 'kissing' between the two boys. One, two, three, four, five. Draco pushed the air into Harry's lungs. He then removed his mouth from the shorter boys and unclasped his nose, instead placing them on the boy's chest and pumping.

The crowd of eighth years watched realizing the two 'enemies' were not in fact kissing, but why Draco would volunteer himself for this task was beyond them. He had practically growled when Granger had tried to help Harry out of the water. Said girl was now clung to Ron looking to all the world vacant.

One, two, three, four, five. Draco finished pumping. He restarted his cycle, stealing the boy's lips once again. Pomfrey was visible now at the castle doors, god it had took her long enough. There was still a few minutes until she reached them though so Draco didn't stop. He released Potters lips, placing his hands on his chest. One, two, three, four- harry was awake. He spluttered at first, coughing up a bit of water he had swallowed in the lake. He tried to sit up, putting a shaking hand to his chest as if to try and steady it.

That was it. That was the sign the blonde needed. He wanted to collapse from relief but he couldn't allow himself. Hands were reaching from all sides towards Harry, he couldn't let that happen. Harry was his. It was their fault in the first place had no-one else seen him panic? Yet they still dropped him.

"No. th- this is your fault." It was all Draco could manage at that point, he had not spoken aloud since he dove into the lake. If anything he was in shock himself, his wet clothing and the suddenly cold breeze wasn't helping either of them. No one else seemed to feel it though. Draco had to protect his Harry once more, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled the brunette into his lap and clung for dear life.

He did not hear the shouts directed at him or Harry any longer, his shivering was overcoming him now. But he had to keep Harry safe, warm, away from the people that had caused this. Pomfrey was upon them now, so was Snape who must have been with her at the time of Parkinson's arrival.

Exhaustion was eating at him now, he had swum half way across the lake in under thirty seconds, to swim back in possibly even less time carrying a dead weight. He was wet and extremely cold, he had no towel and his uniform clung to him. He had given his air to potter and continued to exert himself pumping potters chest, trying to save the life of the boy he had never cared so much about. He cared about potter, he realized this and he was never letting go.

He couldn't feel himself being shook, he was most probably in shock anyways. The last thing he remembered is Harry's hands finding his neck before he slipped into his exhaustion. It was lucky madam Pomfrey was there really, no one thought about how tired Draco actually was.

 **Well then. I hope you like it! Please review! Should I do another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke in the hospital wing. He was dry. That was good. He tried moving, only to discover the dead weight on his chest. Blowing his platinum locks from his eyes he risked a look downwards. It was Harry. Draco didn't know why that was such a relief but it was; the brunette was alive. Draco had been fairly sure he was alive before he passed out, but it was nice to be sure.

Though he was bewildered as to why Potter was on HIS chest. The more he thought the more it didn't make sense. Shouldn't he be with Granger? The Weasel? So why was Potter here? A door clicked and Madam Pomfrey walked in, followed closely by the missing elements of the golden trio. Granger was distraught, hell even the Weasel looked worried. That confused Draco.

Seeming to notice he was awake she bustled over to check him over. "Mr. Malfoy, glad to see your awake, now if you could just swallow these…" she trailed off looking at him expectantly. "Professor, why is Potter on my chest?" Draco asked. At this Granger let out a sob and made to clutch Weasley. "We can explain everything when the others get here. The Headmaster should be here soon, your heads of house not long after that." She was looking at him strangely, like she was seeing him in a new light. _Doubtful_ he thought. "Fine." Draco made to sit up, if he was going to have to wait he might as well be comfy. Placing his hands either side of himself on the bleached white mattress he started to shift his (and Potters) weight towards the headboard; causing potter to whimper slightly. This stilled Draco because, really? Did Potter just whimper? Potter looked panicked, as though he was still suspended over the lake. His emerald orbs were directed at Draco, shining as though he was about to cry.

Seeing this Madam Pomfrey added another pillow behind Draco's back and guided him down onto it. While the position wasn't quite what he was aiming for it eased Potters weight a bit, for that the blonde was thankful.

When Dumbledore strolled through the door he was backed by Snape and Mcgonagall, both of which had grim expressions.

"Boys would you mind separating?" Mcgonagall was the first to speak, sending a pointed look towards Draco as if he were the one wrapped around his middle not harry. It was more a command not a question, they didn't really have a choice. So Draco made to move only to be stopped when Potter made another whimpering noise. At this Mcgonagall looked pained, as if it was physical torment for her to see a Gryffindor so close to a Slytherin.

The headmaster looked delighted, as if this was an interesting development in a novel. Snape looked disgusted, _with reason_ Draco thought, and Mcgonagall looked on with pity. The three teachers pulled up chairs while the students positioned themselves on the adjacent bed. Madam Pomfrey was stood to the side, probably not wanting to be too involved.

What followed was a long-winded explanation about their current situation. As it turned out, no one had actually known that Potter was afraid of water and therefor hadn't known when to stop. _So Potter kept his fears hidden. A smart move._ When the issue of Potters current situation was brought up, Madam Pomfrey took over. According to her notes the brunette hadn't uttered a syllable apart from a high wine. Even then he would only wine when he was away from Draco. Looking down at the weight on his chest Malfoy could see that Potter wasn't paying attention. It was like he was disinterested in everything around him. _Except for me_ , blonde's inner monologue supplied.

In the end it was decided, _Dumbledore decided_ , that Draco and Harry would have private rooms until the younger had fully recovered from the traumatic events.


	3. Chapter 3

**So another chapter, please tell me how I do. I often update the highest reviewed story first. Enjoy!**

The pair was led down the halls of the great castle. It was done in silence, the two heads of houses not wishing to speak to each other nor their students while the other was present. Every now and then they'd pass an opening where the distant sounds of normality, the scraping of chairs and the occasional shout, would be allowed to travel to them. It was strange, the way everyone else was simply going about their lives while this strange occurrence took place.

The quartet twisted through the castle, surprisingly towards the dungeons. Not many would be able to tell where they were when it came to the castle; stairs that changed, hallways that moved and the simple labyrinth that was Hogwarts. Perhaps the most skilled at navigating the halls were the Slytherins, they regularly went to parts of the castle that no one else would bother with.

Rounding another damp corner they were brought to a portrait of viper. It was simple yet eloquent and seemed to project an aura of intelligence. Like everything else I the castle it was radiating magic, uncurling itself when Snape tapped on the canvas. Professor McGonagall's disgust at such a creature was evident on her face as they were shown inside.

Once inside the door slid shut and Draco was surprised to see that the portrait was on the back of the door too. Looking around he inspected the room. What he saw was not to his liking. Before him stood a room bare of any and all furnishings, color and class.

"The room hasn't been used in a good couple of years, as you can probably see." Snape looked over to where Harry and Draco stood. "We were unsure on how to decorate given your… differences." His tone was bored, disinterested. "if you wouldn't mind Professor," Draco spoke "It would be comforting to have my house colors on display. If I am to remain with Potter that is." At this the head of the lions looked outraged, having one of her best students share with a snake was bad enough but forcing him into such a disgraceful environment? No it should be red. With a lion. 'Absolutely not. Seen as how your both in different houses perhaps a neutral? Maybe a more red color, after all Harry has been through a tremendous ordeal and-" "perhaps we should ask the students Minerva? Especially as they are to reside here not yourself." A smirk was playing at his lips, he knew he would win this as the young lion had not spoken a word as of yet. "As we know what color Draco would prefer we should ask Potter, if it really means that much to him." Just as Mcgonagall was about to object further said boy spoke. "Green." Potter didn't bother looking at either professor, nor did he take his arms from around Draco's bicep.

As much as the sudden revelation shocked him Snape kept a smirk on his lips. He would have time to think over the interaction later. Right now he was busy with creating the boys' quarters. Minerva however didn't bother to hide her surprise and left the room rather quickly after that.

An hour later the two boys were splayed on the sofa, their Professor having left then five minutes prior. Now as Draco looked around he couldn't help but admit Snape had done a good job. There was a handsome fireplace in the corner, a forest green hard backed sofa and a dark wood furniture set. There were two doors that led off to their individual bedrooms and the viper portrait that led outside. It had been a busy day and Draco was just thankful that it was nearly over. Potter was still attached to his arm, not as securely as before though still in contact. Draco had given up trying to remove him, the high pitched whine and the headache that followed just wasn't worth it.

He was ready to lay down and sleep for a few years. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend so they had a while to settle in before classes began. If they were allowed to go to classes that is. Now all that was left is to change clothes and retire to his room. And somehow separate Harry because there was no way in hell that he was sharing a bed with a Gryfindork.

 **I hope you liked it! im always loking to improve my writing skills so please review! Tell me how I did!**


End file.
